Comment faire tourner les gens en bourrique
by Hyaku Yume
Summary: Série de Drabble sur les jumeaux Weasley
1. Mais qui est Fred ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mes affaires ?

-C'est les miennes, il y a un F dessus.

-Et alors ? C'est moi Fred.

-Non, c'est moi.

-Je t'assure que Je suis Fred !

-Non, tu es Georges !

-C'est toi Georges ! Moi c'est Fred !

-Prouve-le !

-GEORGES ! Viens ici tout de suite ! »

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un regard emplit de peur, et répondirent en même temps :

« Il est pas là maman !

-Quand tu le verras, tu pourras lui dire de venir me voir ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent, aucun d'eux ne voulaient être Georges aujourd'hui. Après tout, ils avaient mis seulement le nom de Georges sur l'emballage de ma boîte à flemme de Ron. Etait-ce leur faute si leur petit frère chéri s'était fait prendre par Pomfresh ?


	2. Vaut mieux ignorer certaines choses

« Putain, on est en retard !

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Trente-cinq !

-Oh, merde ! On est mort ! »

Fred et Georges courraient dans leur petit appartement Londonien. Ils devaient être chez les Potter depuis une bonne demi-heure. Mais, trop occupé, ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure tourné.

« T'as pas vu mon pull ?

-Dans le salon.

-J'ai ! J'ai aussi ton pantalon !

-T'es trop fort ! »

Ils s'étaient préparés en avance, mais l'attente avant l'heure du déjeuner avait été trop longue à leur goût. Ils arrivèrent donc avec une petite heure de retard à Godric Hollow. Harry leur ouvrit la porte avec un regard goguenard.

« Fred, Georges ! Quel plaisir de vous avoir _enfin_ parmi nous ! Ginny, tes frères sont arrivés ! »

Ginny apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous a autant retenu ?

-Une urgence à la boutique. »

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard complice, valait mieux épargnait à la jeune Weasley certaines vérités…


	3. La curiosité tue le chat

« Oh Georges ! Continue !

-C'est bon ?

-Oui ! S'il te plait !

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Oui ! Arrête de me faire attendre !

-Excuse-moi. »

L'oreille collé au battant en bois de la chambre de ses frères, Ron Weasley arborait une couleur rappelant à s'y méprendre ses cheveux. De l'autre côté, les jumeaux continuaient leur activité bruyante et dont la nature était claire aux yeux de leur petit frère.

« Georges ?

-J'ai peur de te faire mal…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis prêt. Tu y as veillé…

-Je sais, mais c'est ta première fois, je veux que tout soit parfait.

-Georges, fais-moi crier c'est un ordre !

-Avec plaisir ! »

Ron ne savait plus où se mettre. Devait-il partir et laisser ses frères faire ça ? Ou devait-il les arrêter avant qu'ils ne puissent plus revenir en arrière ? De l'autre côté de la porte, seul quelques murmures et soupires brisaient le silence.

« Tu crois qu'il va oser ?

-Rentrer ? Notre petit frère est un Gryffondor, mais pas trop quand même…

-Sadique !

-C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes Fred.

-Finis-moi ! »

Georges eu un sourire en regardant son jumeaux allongé sous lui qui le suppliait. Il trouvait ça jouissif. Il posa sa main sur la peau afin de la tenir en place et s'exécuta d'un mouvement sec. Fred poussa un cri aigu qui fit s'évanouir Ron derrière la porte. Georges se leva et ouvrit le battant pour voir si son petit frère ne s'était pas blessé. Au même moment Ginny traversa le couloir et jeta un œil sceptique à Georges qui se tenait un caleçon rouge, une bande de cire à la main et à ses pieds Ron évanouit.


	4. Température

« Fred, j'ai chaud… !

-Parce que tu crois ? Que moi j'ai froid peut-être ?

- Tu ne peux pas te pousser ?

-Et bien non.

-Mais je peux même plus respirer…

-Arrête de tout dramatiser.

-Je ne dramatise pas, je ne fais qu'énumérer une vérité.

-Je crois que c'est bon.

-Déjà ? Il a fait vite pour une fois.

-Il a sûrement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à martyriser.

-Dommage. »

Les jumeaux Weasley était sûrement la plus grande source d'occupation d'Argus Rusard, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de se charger des autres délinquants de temps en temps. Pour le plus bonheurs de Fred et Georges.


	5. Idée brillante et occupation douteuse

Couple/Thème: Fred/Georges, Chemise

Les Farces pour sorciers facétieux étaient de plus en plus en vogue. Ce qui produisait des journées assez mouvementé dans le lieu où ils étaient le plus interdit : Poudlard. Mais, leurs plus belles créations, ils l'avaient gardé pour eux. Ils préféraient grandement satisfaire leurs plaisirs personnels plutôt que leurs finances. Enfin, il le mettrait en vente quand ils en auraient pleinement profité. C'est qu'ils les aimaient ses chemises. Elles s'étaient avérées utiles en de mainte occasion. Comme par exemple quand leur mère s'invitait chez eux sans prévenir. Ou encore quand un client entre dans le magasin alors qu'ils sont occupés dans l'arrière-boutique. Et aujourd'hui, ils espéraient ne pas en avoir trop besoin. Ils étaient tranquillement dans leur chambre au-dessus de leur office, grandement occupé. Seul restaient leurs chemises. Tout à fait banals en somme, mais au combien complexe en fin de compte. Ils étaient bien lancer, mais ils durent faire face à l'arrivé impromptu d'Harry. En deux minutes ils étaient de nouveaux décents. En un mot des vêtements étaient apparu sur leurs corps. Et ceux grâce à la plus magnifique de leurs idées.


	6. En hommage au mois de Septembre

« FRED, GEORGE ! On va être en retard !

-Hum… pas grave…

-SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS DESCENDU DANS DEUX MINUTES JE MONTE VOUS CHERCHER !

-Oh merde, George réveille-toi !

-Nnh…

-C'est pas le moment de trainasser !

-M'en fiche…

-Ah oui, vraiment, et d'après toi, que va dire maman quand elle va venir nous réveiller ?

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée.

-Hein ? Oh bordel !

-Ba tu vois quand tu veux… Tu peux te pousser maintenant, je préférerais être dans mon propre lit quand maman va arriver.»

Dommage, il serait bien resté toute la matinée au lit avec Fred.


	7. Tomate

Thème Tomate

« Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu défends l'aile gauche et moi la droite.

-Mais, j'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter pareille désastre.

-Ah bon ?

-Non, vraiment.

-Ça me donne une idée, et si on…

-… créé un gel douche parfum mouffette ?

-Tu lis dans mes pensées !

-Non, j'ai un nez parfaitement en état de marche.

-Méchant, passe-moi une autre brique au lieu de raconter des conneries.

-Tient, et mets en bien partout surtout. »

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est les meilleurs batteurs de Quidditch qu'on est à l'abri de quelques mésaventures, comme ce faire déstabilisé par une bourrasque de vent et tomber sur la seule et unique mouffette du parc de Poudlard. Georges était donc présentement dans un bain de purée de tomate, remède légendairement efficace, mais actuellement inactif.


	8. Couleur menthe à l'eau et sousvêtement

«Vert.

-Quoi vert ?

-C'est vert.

- Ça s'appelle un caleçon, je suis roux, donc le vert me va bien.

-Tu comptes te taper un serpentard ?

-Aucun n'est à la hauteur.

-Un survivant aux yeux vert alors ? Pour être assortit.

-Et toi, le prince des Serpentard serait très assortit au tien.

- Quoi, t'aime pas le gris ?

-Non. Je te préfère sans.

-Obsédé !

-Provocateur !

-Rouquin démoniaque !

-Dit-il ! »

_Extrait de conversation entendu à travers la porte de la salle de bain des garçons de Gryffondor._


End file.
